


Fun,Young,and most certainly Dumb.

by Gabaku



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Comedy, F/F, Historia is rich, Mentioned Connie Springer - Freeform, Mentioned Eren Yeager, Mentioned Jean Kirstein, Mentions of homophobia, Mikasa Ackerman & Levi Are Related, Overprotective Mikasa Ackerman, Protective Annie Leonhart, Protective Ymir (Shingeki no Kyojin), Romance, historia is megan thee stallion stan, sasha loves food, they are all useless lesbians, well expect for sasha, ymir and sasha are dumbasses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:27:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 18,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28430136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabaku/pseuds/Gabaku
Summary: After a group of five kids meet in the first grade of elementary school and became the best of friends, they promised each other after they all turn the age of 18, they would all live together in one house. They're group of five always stay together through out the years of schools.However, before they all got to enter high school together, Historia and Annie moved away, leaving Mikasa,Sasha, and Ymir by themselves for 4 years.But once they all turned the age 18 they're squad of five reunited to keep true to the promised they made all those years ago. after all, what's wrong with being young, having fun, and being most certainly dumb
Relationships: Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Ymir, Mikasa Ackerman/Annie Leonhart
Comments: 127
Kudos: 269





	1. The Grand Reunion

Annie was sitting here,in the coffee shop that her and her friend would always used to lounge around when they was kid. It was funny really, because none of them other then Mikasa, even drank coffee back then. They would either come here to skip there classes or historia would order Sasha four grilled cheese sandwich. As much as she wanted to stroll back to memory lane and reminisce about her pasted youth. The blonde simply couldn't.

This is a big day for her. Reuniting with her friends after 4 pasted years, escaping last night from her **_very_** incredibly homophobic father to go live freely without the constant death threats about her being gay. And on a big day such as this, she expecting to see her friends ON FUCKING TIME.

The icy-eyed blue blonde was waiting in the coffee shop for about half an hour, and it was simply un-fucking-acceptable on how it's been 30 whole fucking minutes and not a single on of them showed up. Sasha and Ymir was understandable, they never been the best with being on time to anything even if they wanted to be. But _MIKASA AND HISTORIA_ are always on time. Infact if she remembered correctly, they would usually show up a whole hour early to things such as this. 

But noooooooo, they all collectedly decide that on this _specific_ day, they will take there sweet ass time to get here.

Like honestly, what the actual fuck could they be possibly doing to be 30 minutes late to such important event. And the thing that's pissing her off the most is that. It was _Ymir's_ fucking idea and planning to meet at this time and date.

So why, in all the Greek gods names, _WAS SHE THE ONLY HERE_.

"Where the fuck are those bitches at?" Annie muttered as she sink her body on top the table, folding her arms to setup a pillow for her head and let a small depressed sigh espace her lips.

Now Annie wasn't someone who pouts but at this very second in time right now, she was currently pouting. Truth be told, to which she will never admit to, she actually missed her friends very much, especially Mikasa.

Out of everyone in their little group, she liked Mikasa the most. The way those two would connect was on a personal level was something Annie truly treasured. There was times where her dad would beat her or send her to conversion therapy because she doing gay shit like kissing girl and etc. And Mikasa had offered for Annie to come stay with her for as long she needed.

Annie reluctantly agreeing to the offer, she lived with Mikasa and Mikasa's cousin, Levi for about first 2 years of middle school. Those 2 years was probably the best 2 years of her life.

Annie would be lying to herself if she said she didn't develop a crush on Mikasa over that 2 year time period. Mikasa would always protected and looked out for Annie, not that she needed much protection because she can handle herself just fine, but it was nice to have somebody to defend her.

When Annie had nightmares of her father at night, Mikasa would come in her room and cuddle her back to sleep. And when someone said something with ill intent towards Annie, Mikasa either threatened them or flat out beat their asses. Mikasa did her best to pamper Annie whenever she was stressed out and upset by buying sugary sweets to satisfy Annie sweet tooth.

In Annie eye's, Mikasa was about the most kind and caring person she's meet in her 18 years of life. It also didn't help that Mikasa had a unique built to her that just intrigues Annie.

Back then Mikasa didn't have that curve to her body that other girls would normally had. She was soiled and sharp with a nice lightly tone body that gave off that vibe that she worked out often, she also had long noir slick hair too. Annie absolutely adored it all.

Whether it be the inner or outer beauty of Mikasa, Annie couldn't help herself but be drawn to her. Yes, Annie did let her iron wall guard down with her friends naturally, but when alone with Mikasa it couldn't be helped she'd shown her most vulnerable self. And Mikasa would hold on tight yet so gently to that vulnerable side to herself like it's the most precious thing in the world.

Thinking about Mikasa made Annie sulked even more and sinked onto the table more as she huffed in annoyance.

Little to Annie's knowledge, across the coffee shop, in the cornered sited the trio that consisted of Ymir, Mikasa, and Sasha sitting in a booth, staring at Annie.

"It's either this bitch is blind or she's higher then a motherfucking kite." Ymir narrowed her eyes, glaring at Annie. "Does she not feel someone staring or looking at her?"

"I know I would be pretty fucking paranoid if I felt someone looking at me with such intense." Sasha chimed in. Before going back to hogging down her five grilled cheese sandwiches she ordered for herself.

"Right!?!?"

"I believe the smartest move would be to announce our presence to her now. Because I'm pretty sure we can conclude that she clearly has no fuckin clue that we're been here for the past 30 minutes." Mikasa was getting tired of waiting for Annie to noticing them. All she really wanted to do is go over there and give the short blonde a big hug.

But Ymir got scared when Annie first entered the shop and said 'duck'. On instincts Mikasa and Sasha ducked under the table with out thinking, which now led to the idea of waiting for Annie to notice them. It clearly was a dumb decision because they was waiting for her to turn around for the past 30 minutes.

Sasha nodded her head in agreement with Mikasa statement. "She got a point y'know Ymir."

"Sasha don't speak with food in your mouth, you can choke."

"My bad 'kasa."

Ymir shook her head in disappointment and slightly sighed " I suppose we let the midget suffered enough. Let's go hoes" Within seconds the trio made their way over to Annie but not before Sasha stopped them.

"Wait! Wait! We can't just waltz over there! I don't know if you guys remember when the last time we kept Annie waiting for something but I remember very clearly that me and Ymir on the floor, rolling with pain after she punch the absolute _DOG SHIT_ out of us." It was a very hushed whisper but Mikasa and Ymir understood perfectly.

"Your absolutely right g, Mikasa you go"

"Excuse me?"

Sasha nodded in agreement to Ymir's suggestion "For some strange reason Annie doesn't hit you or if she hits you it's not as hard as she hits us, the best option is for you to go"

Mikasa knew this statement was false because when Annie used to live with her they would play fight and spar all the time. But she wasn't opposed to the idea of being the first one that Annie lays eyes on, so she nodded to the two brunette and continued making her way over to the blue eyed blonde.

"Excuse me miss but I can't help but notice you look a little lonely. Mind if I accompany you"

 _Oh fucking great_ Annie knew this would happen at some point in her time of waiting for her friends. There was always at least one person that would hit on her when Mikasa was not around to scare them away. Through the voice did sound oddly familiar, Annie turned around with her eyes closed, she wasn't going to give this person her time of day. "Look,I don't have the patience today for whatever-" Annie cut herself off when she open her eyes to be greeted with Mikasa's gorgeous stormy eyes, leaving her speechless.

From the lasted time Annie seen Mikasa in person there was some clear changes. First noticeable change is that she now has short hair. Second noticeable change is that she is way taller then she was 4 years ago. Third and last noticeable change is her muscles, unlike 4 years ago you can see her muscles have a _very_ define shape. Mikasa was wearing a somewhat tight black T-shirt and Annie swore she could she see the outline of a 6 pack.

Mikasa let out slight chuckle of amusement at Annie's reaction and lift the corner of her lips and open her arms giving Annie a signal for a hug. "it's nice to see you too leonhart." 

Annie stood up from her seat and rushed into Mikasa arm's, her cheeks flushed when she pressed her face onto mikasa's chest. Only then Annie realize how much taller Mikasa is then her. By 5 whole inches she had grown taller and it took Annie minute to process this since she was always used to the two of them being around around the same height. "Why the fuck are you so tall for?" 

"Growth spurt." Was the only answer Mikasa could give with a shrugged her shoulder, not really caring about their height difference at the moment and just enjoying the sweet scent of lemons that Annie gave off. 

After a few more seconds of hugging, the two let go each other go. With a smile still on Mikasa face she step a side to let Annie see the two brunette greet her.

"SURPRISE SHAWTY!!" Ymir and Sasha shouted unison, as they ran and launched themselves onto Annie, tackling her to the floor in bear hug.

Mikasa kept to the side as she folded her arm and shook her head in amusement, still having that warm smile radiant from her face. It's times like these that makes Mikasa glad she reached out to these people all those years ago. 

"Am I interrupting something?" A voice called out and all four heads whipped around in the direction of the sound. All eyes widen at the sight of very familiar ocean blue eyed blonde that was shorter then Annie.

"HISTORIA!!!" They cried out. As Mikasa was already speed walking her way over, Ymir, Sasha and Annie scrambled to their feet and did the dash over to Historia passing Mikasa in a matter of seconds. 

Once they all engulfing the tiny blonde in a group hug, Historia lightly giggled "Heya girls, I missed you guys too"

Finally, after a minute or 2 of hugging, they separated. Ymir had face full of smiles as she laugh a bit. "Aah, after all these years the fantastic five is back to together."

"Isn't it the fantastic four?"

"Ain't nobody asked for your input Annie."

Annie turn her head over to looked at Mikasa for backup. "Is it not the fantastic four or am I tripping?" Mikasa simply shook her head in agreement "No your right, it's the fantastic four."

"Shut the fuck up Mikasa." Ymir grumped 

The group shared a collective round of laughs and smiles, through out the each other eyes showed a looks of affection towards one another. It was true what Ymir said, there group of 5 was back together.


	2. 1AM Decisions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the 'fantastic five' together again, they talk and catch up on eachother's lives. But now they have to face the most important question, where are they going to live?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for grammar errors first time around. I usually write late at night to early morning so there's bound to be little mistake here and there. They will be be edited later

Due to how shit Ymir's planning usually is, the group had relocate their location to a McDonald, because she forgot that the coffee shop closed at 11:35 at night and when they got together it was closing time.

So it couldn't be helped that they had to move to talk somewhere else.

Currently they are sitting down at another booth at the front of store, near the window. The seating arrangement was Annie on the outside, Mikasa in the middle, and Sasha closet to the window. On the other side Ymir was on the outside, Historia closest to the window.

There was mountain of fries on the table, which is what Sasha was mainly eating, thanks to the courtesy of Historia.

"So you mean tell me, you had me waiting for you in that shop 30 minutes, _WHEN YOU THREE WAS RIGHT THERE!?"_

"Ok first, calm your tits. Second, In our defense we was waiting on _you_ for 30 minutes to turn the fuck around." Ymir argued

"But no for real Annie, is your neck stiff or some shit? Because I remember when we was kids your head used be on swivel" Sasha interjected. She did had truth to what she was saying, back when they was in elementary, Annie eye's would observe anything and everything. Some of the kids would call her by the nickname blue eyed owl because how she looked when she would look at people and what they was doing.

Annie glared between the two brunette girl and growled lowly "You two are both asses. I'm going to sleep"

"Hey hey hey Annie, you can't sleep just yet, there still so much we have to talk about!" Annie look at Historia with a questionable and confused look on her face. "Can't we just do it tomorrow? I'm already tired of dealing with Ymir and Sasha's bullshit and I just got here a few hours ago"

"You see that's not fair because Mikasa was included in our bullshit too but I don't see you complaining about her" Annie felt the warmth in her cheek rise slightly after Ymir pointed that fact out.

"That's because I'm about 99.8% sure you forced her into it."

Ymir's mouth opened to say something in response but couldn't find the right words to defend herself so she was silent for a moment. "You not wrong but you ain't right either" And with that Ymir shut herself up, looking away.

Historia rubbed Ymir's left arm and softly whispered 'it's okay' to her before sighing "So! Anything new or exciting happened over the pasted 4 year?"

"Mikasa finally got over her little crush on Eren." Sasha chimed in as she caught 3 fries she threw in the air with her mouth.

Mikasa's facial expression darkened with her fist clenched after Sasha spoke, she closed her eyes trying to clam down as her right eyebrow twitched in slight frustration. "For the last time Sasha, **I.DIDN'T.HAVE.A.CRUSH.ON.HIM** "

In this friend group of five, It was common knowledge that mikasa hangout with a boy named Eren Jaeger a lot if she wasn't with her usual squad. Which of course, led to the group hanging out with him as well. Annie never really liked nor cared for Eren but she decided to just sit and observe him to see what attracted Mikasa to him. Though it was never said if Mikasa liked Eeren just platonically or romantically, it was clearly shown through her actions that she showed some type of interest in the boy.

Annie found it discouraging to tell Mikasa her feelings because of this. So she kept quiet about the whole 'liking mikasa' thing and just watched and praised Mikasa from a distant. But now hearing what Sasha said, it brought a spark to a new fire of hope.

"Oh really? Did something happen?" Historia pressed on the manner.

"Nothing really, he just told me he needed space away from me plus I never liked him or seen him in that romantic way before"

"Pfft! No see that's bullshit, he told you to fuck off and to stop acting like his damn guard dog. You got so anger to the point where you almost committed 1st degree murder. Me and Sasha had to hold your ass back" Ymir butted in. Shining the actually truth of the situation.

Historia and Annie looked at Mikasa, shocked to hear this. Who wouldn't be? It was known fact that Mikasa almost never loses her temper with Eren so after receiving such news such as this, it couldn't be helped that they thought they heard wrong.

The two blondes searched Mikasa's eyes for confirmation. Mikasa looked out the window in embarrassment and scratched her cheek. Only then is when Annie noticed the scar on mikasa's cheek.

"Not my proudest of moments. Y'know what, let's change the subject to something else, we won our basketball national championship four times in a row."

"Where did you get that scar?"

"Pardon?" Mikasa turns her head towards Annie giving the icy blue colored eye girl her full attention.

"That scar on you cheek, it wasn't there before. Where did you get from?"

Mikasa gave Annie a small comforting smile because she doesn't like it when Annie worries about about her so she spared the details."Just because Ymir and Sasha held me back doesn't mean they did it successfully" Was only the thing that Annie was going to get out of the noirette verbally.

 _Mikasa won't have to kill that fucking brat because I'll be the one to kill him if I ever see again_ Annie swore of it. She nodded to Mikasa for her response.

"Anyways! Mikasa! You said you three won 4 national championships?" Historia tried change the subject before the unwanted tension grew.

Ymir nodded in excitement, she was always ready to brag about her achievements if the situation sees it fit. "WE WAS UNDEFEATED FOR ALL OF HIGH SCHOOL! We single handedly made our school a powerhouse. We set records in that place. It was honestly mind fucking blowing how good we was"

"You play basketball?" Annie questioned, she didn't remember Mikasa having passion to play any sport at all. She would always say she didn't have the time because she had to train with Levi.

"Ymir got me in to it" Mikasa answered bluntly then ate some fries to snack on.

"YOU BET YOUR SWEET HOT ASS I DID. Our local bitch right here has major fucking talent and I'll be damned up my fucking asshole if she didn't put it to some type of use."

"Needless to say, Mikasa got pretty into it and we crushed anyone who was in our way of victory. Must I say more?" Sasha added in, Mikasa showed her fist to the blondes and clenched it tight to demonstrate the example of 'crushing the enemy'. Annie found that little action mikasa added In cute.

"But enough about us. How about you two? What type of fuckshit y'all got yourself into?" Ymir looked curiously at their group's two resident blue eyed blonds.

"Ain't shit happens without you guys.The only thing that was remotely interesting is that happened through out the entirety of high school is that I won my muay thai tournaments" Annie let out a small audio sigh of annoyance. Muay thai was nice and all, and she definitely give her props to who fight with it professionally but it was nothing compared to when she used to live with the Ackermans, Levi would also train Annie along side Mikasa, and ever since then the world of fighting changed for her. So now Annie found everything way less intense then what it used to be.

"Why didn't you send a text or something? I would've loved to come see you see you whoop ass. I know Levi would've come see you too." Mikasa looked down as she pouted. Now when Mikasa pouted it looked like puppy putting it's ears and tail down. Annie couldn't explain why but seeing Mikasa like this made her heart beat a million miles per hour.

_Cute_

Annie looked anyway from group, trying to get her blushing under control. Historia,Ymir and Sasha all laughed at the sight.

"Oh gosh, she's so gay for you Mikasa" Historia inquired with a giggled.

"Huh?-"

"Moving on! Historia my dear, how was your life without us in L.A hmm?" Ymir change the topic, not giving Mikasa the chance to say anything else.

"Oh well now that you mention it, is it was quite boring but I did run into some celebrities, attend to a few movies premieres, went to fashion week,and take my private jet to Paris because there was this restaurant that wanted me to be the first one to taste test their new dish. I also went to Korea for business trip with my father but got a the tour of country so there's that. But it's honestly no fun without you guys. Y'know?"

At this very moment there was only one thought in all four of their mind as they listened to Historia speak. _What the fuck type of rich people problem is this??_

"Y-Yea I totally get you Historia"

"Absolutely g, I 100% get what you sayin His' "

"Yes, I completely agree with you"

"Yes, Fuckin definitely"

There some time that passed and their conversations ranged from how their school life was to talking about how snails fucked. Historia checked the time on her phone and it was 1:01 Am, she nodded to self before powering off her phone.

She cleared throat her gaining the attention of the four girls. "Alright ladies time to talk serious"

"How serious are talking? We gonna give go murder a bitch type serious or we gonna rob the national bank type serious?" Sasha asked tiredly.

"What?"

"Shhhh, no Historia, she got a point, just how serious are we talking here?" Ymir stretched her arms and yawned, rubbing her eyes tiredly.

"I'm thinking it's about seeing a orangutans pregnant type serious " Mikasa husked out in a sleepy voice while yawning.

"Out of all the monkeys you of could've said you chose, a fucking orangutan Ackerman, a orangutan " Annie voiced out, she was current leaning onto Mikasa side tiredly, blinking to keep herself awake.

"I know for a fucking fact you never seen no damn orangutan pregnant Leonhart" Mikasa opened her once closed eyes to turn to look at blondie pressed against her right side.

"I sure as hell haven't!" Sasha called out, she was also leaning against Mikasa sides putting her head on Mikasa's shoulder.

"My point exactly! Thank you Sasha"

"Happy to be of assistance.."

"You know that's a kinda brovu ass question dawg, like do they even fuck?"

"Now you being just being dumbass Ymir, of course they fuck, how else do they reproduce?"

"Annie your not fucking thinking about what Mikasa just said! She just said that she never seen one pregnant, Sasha just said she never seen one pregnant. With that being said how do we know they even reproduce?" Ymir explained.

"Ooooooooh shittt" Sasha and Mikasa said in unison, their minds coming to a break through.

"Y'know what I'm to tired to deal with your shit! Orangutans are fuckin ugly pieces of shits anyway" Annie grumped and turned her body to face the cushioning of the booth.

Historia just watched as this madness unfold in front of her eyes. She really missed this when she was away, the way they bricked over the dumbest of things and laugh about it when it's all over just made historia feel at home at heart. "What I actually wanted to talk about is where we plan on living? I want to make the preparation for everything by this evening so I need to know the location."

"San Francisco"

"Miami"

"Las vegas"

"Idaho"

Annie, Mikasa and Ymir turned to look at Sasha within in a matter of a second

. "Say you swear to god your dead serious right now" Annie spoke up.

"On god"

"OH MY FUCKING GOD THIS BITCH IS SO DUMB BRO! FUCK!" Ymir shouted, flinging her arms up in the air.

"Idaho is isn't real in my eye, I just don't fuckin believe it. I can't believe it. I won't believe it." Mikasa informed, crossing her arms sticking by her opinion.

"Sasha that wasn't even answering the question! She asked where do want to live, notice us three answered with _cities_ and not states. Not even that, you chose a state that nobody knows if actually real or not." Annie explains in the best way she can, hoping Sasha is understand what she means. 

"Wait! Damn! Let me explain! Ok so what if Idaho is like a state that's just full of land right. So what if we was to build shit on it and claim it as our own land?"

After Sasha finished her sentence, they all stared at her in astonishment at the sheer stupidity that escaped the brunette lips.

"FUUCK!!!" Was all Ymir could shouted out before banging her head onto the table

"Sasha...sis....sweetie, no. I'm afraid that's treason on the U.S government" Historia shook her head in disappointment

"It's at very moments like these that make me ask myself a question 'why do I associate with these people with a very high level of stupidity' to this day, I still can't answer that question." Annie looked away from Sasha with deadpan expression on her face.

"You lack diligence Sasha" Was the only words that mikasa had left Sasha. She stood up and started to make her way out of booth. "I'm going to get coffee, you guys want anything?"

"I wan-" Ymir cut Sasha off almost immediately after she started speaking.

"No! You don't want shit! You have lost your privilege to speak! Shut the fuck up! Don't even think about another letting a breath of words espace your lips! Fuck! your so dumb it physical pains me"

Mikasa chuckled lightly at Ymir's words towards Sasha and looked at the blondes, waiting on them to say what they want.

"I want a french vanilla swirl mocha"

"I want a donut that's either glazed, have strawberries flavored jelly in the middle, or just the one's with a sprinkle. "

The two blondes voiced out their orders, mikasa raised a eyebrow in curiosity."To obtain both of things that you've asked of me to provide, I would have to go drukin donut which, if I remember correctly, is about a few miles away." Mikasa looked up at the ceiling like she was lost in thought for a while. "Is there ....a dunkin donuts that's even....open at this time?" She slowly worded out. With only a moment more of thinking, mikasa instantly knew that this could only mean 1 logical conclusion.

"Historia...the..keys....pleases" Mikasa muttered softly, trying not to gain the attention of the group. Historia gave mikasa a questionable look. "I'm sorry Mika' your going to have to repeat, I didn't hear you"

"Historia, I can please get keys to your car" Mikasa brung her voice to level of a soft whisper.

"I beg your pardon?"

Mikasa was getting slightly irritated that historia wasn't getting the memo so she did the dash to the front doors of McDonald's that they was in. "THE KEYS HISTORIA, FOR THE LOVE OF ALL THAT IS HOLY, JUST FUCKIN THROW THE KEYS"

On such a short notice Historia couldn't process the chaos that displayed itself in front of her that happened in mere moments after Mikasa finished speaking.

The two brunette and ice cold blonde all jerked up in the sudden announcement about driving a car. Over the phone this group of five would always argue over who drive the group places. So that being said is was a unspoken rule that everyone had to get their licenses. (Don't worry everyone is legally allowed to drive)

There was only one car, which was historia's, and there was five of them. Not included historia because she doesn't want drive this early in the morning when it was so dark out. So the competition was between Mikasa, Ymir, Sasha, and Annie. Mikasa bolted it out the door into parking lot, the three other competitors tailing it behind her.

"YOUR NOT NOT FUCKIN DRIVING ACKERMAN"

"I call shotgun!"

"Absolutely fucking not, your not touching the fucking music Sasha."

Historia watched her four idiots from inside of the McDonald's windows and just simply shook her head sighing softly, as a sweet smile taking form on her across lips

 _They're such kids_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had extra time time day. So enjoy the lengthy chapter. Comments are appreciated and keeps me motivated


	3. Road Rage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's all shit's and giggles until Mikasa shows her true colors while driving.

The group of 5 was currently in Historia's 2020 Mercedes Amg g63. The outer paint job of the car was rose gold matte and the interior a had slick designs with a light cream color leather seats. The seating arrangements was Mikasa was driving, Ymir in the passenger seat, Historia,Sasha, and Annie all seat in the back seats.

Historia was in the middle drinking her her coffee while Annie was left on her, eating a donut while giving Sasha a glare of murderous intent ,who was on the left of Historia, starring at Annie's donut.

As tradition of seating in the passage seat, it was Ymir's job to select music. She scrolling through her phone, searching for a good choice. "Ymir could you play cash shit please?" Historia voiced out from the back.

"Uum I don't think anyone wants to listen to megan right now his _'_ , maybe after 2 or 3 songs"

"Did I fucking stutter?" Historia's now darkened eyes was staring daggers at the back of Ymir's head. Ymir felt the fierce intense that was directed towards her and the hairs for the back of her neck started to stand up.

"Play with me if you want to Ymir, but I can assure you if don't play my megan thee stallion, YOU WILL BE WALKING."

"Yes ma'am" Ymir texted in the search bar of youtube cashshit and pressed play. As the song started up, the sound of historia singing along to the song filling up the car. After a while of Historia singing alone Sasha joined in being the hype man.

"Sing the next part Ymir!" Sasha called out.

Ymir let out a huff of air before giving in to Historia and Sasha's antics.

"You know why these bitches love me?"

"Why?" The whole group hype up. Annie was recording the whole showdown so she can laugh later at the shit that was about to go down.

"'Cause Baby don't give a fuck"

"What you do?" For only a second Mikasa looked over to Ymir with a smirk spread across her lips, from her experience of being friends with Ymir for so long she knows what happens when Ymir gets to into a song.

"I be fixin' the weave while she suckin' my dick, pull it out, then I titty fuck" Ymir started to air hump so hard to the point where she was tugging against her seatbelt. Leaving all 5 of them a laughing mess.

After the song finished and they clam down, Sasha spoke up ask a important question.

"Yo Mikasa, where we are heading to right now?"

"That could've been, single handedly, the most smartest thing you've asked all night" Annie injected with a grump.

"Correction Annie, It's technically morning. Also that's a great question Sash', I'm taking us to a hotel that I got us a room for."

"Hold on, wait a minute! You mean to tell me that we're gonna turn in? Just like that? No high speed chase? No crazy shenanigans? No nothing?" Ymir asked as her face fallen softly, a cheerless expression taking over.

"Ymir it's 2:31AM, I wanna go to BED!" Annie protested tiredly. If it wasn't for the coffee that historia split with her she would've been passed out

"So what are you a pussy or some shit? Need I remind you that this our first night reunited? Not to mention we are 18 now. I plan on getting white boy wasted. Mikasa take us to a club" Mikasa took her eyes off the road for a brief moment to look at Ymir to look for any signs of a joke, but to find that she wasn't joking. She just simply shrugged her shoulders and went along with her friend's requested.

"You got it."

Neither did Sasha or Historia protested against the new found direction Ymir ask for. But Annie had her eyes widened and mouth slightly opened. If they had gone to a club right now there was surely some troubles to accompany them, and all for one, Annie was quite exhausted and drained socially, emotionally, and mentally. she can thank that to her friend group for leaving her in this state. She won't complain though, if it was from her friends she would never complain.

Annie could only sigh at hopelessness of the situation and closed her eyes, if she was going to party then she's about to be well rested doing so.

Mikasa watched as Annie dozed off to sleep from the rearview mirror and a small smile spread across her face.

"Whatchu smiling at Mika'?" Ymir sent a knowing cheeky smirk towards mikasa ways. Mikasa raised a eyebrow in confusion at the smirk on Ymir's face.

"At Annie." Mikasa proclaimed whether bluntly.

"Oh shit...I didn't expect you...to actually...admit it" Ymir smirk soon to fade.

"Why would I not admit it? It was blatantly obvious that I was staring at her."

Mikasa rise a eyebrow at Ymir, in questioning of her vision. It's obviously that Ymir saw her looking at Annie, so why ask if she did saw her. She only could shake her head at her freckled friend and looked back at the road.

Ymir sat back in her seat and crossed her arm. "You're no fun" she mumbled under her breath, pouting before looking out the window.

Historia giggled at the two's interactions. Back in the day before they was split up, Mikasa and Ymir wasn't the closest in their group but it seems like lot has changed over the time period of 4 years. Historia was always happy to see her friends become closer. So it was no surprise when she became a smiling ball of sunshine in the backseat.

Meanwhile in the front seat, Mikasa was gripped hard onto the steering wheel. She gritted her teeth, bearing her canines as she practically growling at the car infront of her. She honked the horn several times but it was clearly a waste, since the car infront of her didn't speed up.

"OH MY FUCKING GOD! WE ARE IN THE FUCKING SPEEDING LANE! THERE IS NO FUCKING REASON FOR YOU TO BE DRIVING AT 35 WHEN THE SPEED LIMIT IS 70! MOVE YOUR FUCKING ASS."

Mikasa yelled. Not only was Ymir shocked, Sasha was too. For all they're years that they knew Mikasa, they never heard her say fuck that many times in a sentence. It was truly a shocking discovery.

"NOW THIS DUMBASS WANTS TO CUT INTO THE LINE, WHEN HE CAN _CLEARLY_ FUCKING SEE THAT HE CAN'T! THIS MOTHERFUCKER BETTER HURRY THE FUCK UP OR I'LL COME OUT THE CAR AND DRIVE FUCKING FOR YOU!"

Ymir, Historia and Sasha didn't know what they find found more surprising, mikasa's cursing or the fact that Annie is _still_ sleeping through the loud sound of Mikasa's yelling.

"This bitch is fucking slumped out of her mind." Sasha whispered to Historia, pointing to her Annie, who was leaning against the window with her lips slightly parted and drool slowly sliding it's way down her cheek.

It was true what Sasha said, Annie was absolutely was knocked out and showed no signs of awaking up. The only to wake her up in this stare was physical contact but nobody would dare to touch the sleeping lioness because of the simple fact that all hell break loose if she arisen.

"FUUCK!!"

The two in the backseat snapped their attention onto the raging brunette. Ymir flinched in her passenger seat, the only time she had seen Mikasa this upset is when she was mad at eren, and back then she almost fully the intent to kill. So knowing this fact doesn't makes Ymir's hopes of not to going to jail by association seem very bright.

Mikasa inhaled a deep breath and exhaled, relaxing her grip on the steering wheel. "You know what" she muttered as unbuckled her seatbelt.

"Uuum Mikasa what are you doing?" Ymir looked over at her friend with eyes full concern.

"You know fucking what" Mikasa just continue to muttering herself, completely ignoring Ymir's voice of concern and worry. She put the car in park and open the car's door.

"MIKASA NO-" It was too late. Before Sasha words could even invade mikasa's ears, Mikasa was out the car, stomping her way over to car infront of her.

"Oh shit." Historia softly exclaimed, never in a million of years she'd would've guess that Mikasa would have road rage, especially one to this extent.

The three of them watched as Mikasa punched through the glass of the driver's window and from what they could see it look like Mikasa was either aggressively talking to the driver or punching them. It was hard to tell at their angel.

"You see Ymir this your fault, you wanted some crazy shit happen right? Here you fucking go" Sasha laughed out, holding her stomach trying to contain her laughter that started to burn her sides

"HUH? How in this my fau-"

"Guys look!"

Historia pointed to what's going on infront of her, the two follow suit. They watched as the scene of Mikasa dragging a grown man out of his car with only one hand, dropping him to the floor and put up a fighting stance play out infront of them.

"OOH SHIT! SHE'S ABOUT CATCH HANDS WITH THAT DUDE UP"

Ymir rolled down her window then proceeded to put half of her body out of the window to get a better look, only then did she cup her hands around her mouth to amplify her voice.

"FUCK HIM UP MIKASA!"

Historia started to shake Annie's sleeping body, she didn't care how angry Annie was about to get, this was something she _needs_ to see.

Annie stirred in her sleep as slapped away Historia's hand. Historia furrowed her eyes together, she shook Annie's body with force much more than the previous attempt. "Annie!!"

No response.

Historia decided she was going to be bold today and slapped Annie's left cheek. "ANNIE!!"

Icy blue instantly snapped open, but before Annie began to lash out at Historia, Historia pointed to what was infront of her. "Look!"

Annie looked over in the direction that historia pointed. Her jaw dropped when she saw, Mikasa running a fade with man that looks like he is in late 30's and was _losing._

She immediately got the car and started to run up behind the man. She used all the power that she could muster up in her leg and strike a kick with full force to the man's spine. Making the man fall face first, as Mikasa proceeded to start stomping him out.

Ymir eyes widened and got out the car too, as the man was laid face down to the ground. Ymir came to help the two out, she did a axe kick to the dome, knocking him out temporarily.

"Holy shit" Annie huffed out. She looked over at Mikasa, she wasn't really working up a sweat nor was she the bruise. Infact, the only reason why she had said she was losing was because her hits wasn't connecting. 

Annie walked over to the mikasa and gave her a tired hug. "Care to explain why I had to wake up to you fighting a grown man?" Annie whispered in a low cold voice, sending shivers through Mikasa body.

"He was driving slowly and was going start traffic" 

"Hey lovebirds, I don't wanna be that person or anything but uum....maybe,just maybe we should, oh I don't know....EVACUATE THE AREA!"

Ymir, Mikasa and Annie ran back the car with speed of light. Mikasa went back in the drive seat and pushed the gas pedal as Sasha was screaming in backseat, looking out the windows behind her to see red and blue light and hear the sirens. "YO! IT'S THE FUCKING POPO!"

Historia gripped on to her sit pelt tight when Mikasa started to drive like she was the fast and furious. Ymir started cheer on Mikasa's driving, telling her to go even faster. Sasha was just was dying laughing and wheezing, laying on car floor, it's to the point where she had tears streaming down her cheek. While Annie was praying for her dear life to make it stop.

So it was needless to say that, they wasn't able to go to the club that night and they went to the hotel anyway. It was lesson to be learnt that night. It was to never get Mikasa mad while driving.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayye Wassgood, sorry for this coming out later then plan, y'know that oneshot was a pain up the ass. As always first time around there going to be some small mistakes, It will be edited later so apologies for that. Comments are appreciated and keeps me motivated.


	4. Feelings You Can't Ignore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikasa comes to terms with her feelings for annie with the help of ymir and sasha.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like mikannie because your about to get a dose of it. Sorry not sorry if your only here for the comedy aspect.

Historia and Mikasa walked through the door of they're hotel room. They just came back from the police station because of the _incident_ of earlier this morning.

Unfortunately the guy that Mikasa,Annie and Ymir jumped pressed chargers but only on Mikasa because he didn't get a close look at Annie's or Ymir's faces. But of course, having a practical goddess of wealth by your side has some obvious perks.

So Historia had to be the one with Mikasa to pay her bail. And had to be the one to calm Mikasa down because after she got her out holding cell, that she was literally in for 15 minutes because it took Historia 15 minutes to pay the bail, she had eyes of the grim reaper looking at the cops that put her in the cell.

Historia could only sigh from recalling from the previous events. She really loved her friends, _like really love them_ , to point where she consider them family. BUT GOD, they could be such dumbasses. It was strange though, she doesn't remember Mikasa being a this level of dumbassery, but she guess being left alone with Sasha and Ymir for 4 years must've done some damaged.

"I really hope you wasn't planning on killing those policemen."

"What?- why would I do something like that?"

Historia narrowed her bright ocean blue eyes, she was trying to detect if Mikasa was hiding something. Although that tasked in itself was proven difficult because Mikasa always wore that stupid blank poker face. Historia knew Mikasa for a long time, within that time she notice when Mikasa would do very little subtle things whenever she was up to something.

First and foremost Mikasa stare at you without blinking if she was lying. Second, Mikasa's middle finger twitches twice when she's hiding something. And last but not least, her tone in voice changes but only by a _very_ minuscule amount when she's nervous, if you never notice it when it's happened then you wouldn't know.

But luckily with Historia made sure to pick up on all of her friends little quirks about them. And currently mikasa was lying to her. Mikasa was staring at her dead in the eyes without blinking.

"Kasa you can't-" Historia sighs once more "You can't hurt the police unless you wanna get sent to prison"

"But I wasn't going to hurt them, so what your telling me right now is pointless." Mikasa fixed here gaze on anything else other than Historia so she could avoid eye contact.

" _Mhm._ " Historia could only just roll her eyes. _Honestly, when did Mikasa become this violent_.

Annie was the first one dashing up to Mikasa and engulfed her into her hugging. The other two brunettes followed behind the tiny blonde and smiled at the sight of their raven haired friend.

"How was jail!" Sasha question, eyes filling with curiosity.

"I didn't go. Historia went with me so I didn't have too, remember?"

"Oooh right, my bad"

"Fucking dumbass" Ymir mumbled softly under her breathe. " I'm just happy your back so the midget could stop worrying about you."

"Who the fuck are you calling a midg-"

"You was worrying about me?" Mikasa looked down at Annie so their eyes could meet.

Annie leonhart wasn't a simp in any way, shape, or form. But _holy fuck_ is she about to be.

The way Mikasa's beautiful grey eyes gaze down gently into hers made Annie feel giddy all over. She felt her cheeks heat up as her face started to illuminate all the flusterness that was on the inside. _Act cool leonhart._

"And so what if I did. Honestly 'kasa, what you did was very reckless and stup-"

Annie was cut off when Mikasa engulf her into a second hug, making Annie's cool act crumble.

"I'm sorry for making you worry, it was truly not my intentions. Can you forgive me?" Annie looked up at the now sadden face mikasa and bit her lip. It's sickening how much power that mikasa has over her emotions. Annie left out a hefty sigh before looking away from stormy grey eyes that was staring into her crystal blues.

"Of course I forgive you, plus it's was nothing serious anyway"

"Correction. It was serious, you guys left him with a concussion, broken bones, cracked ribs, back injurys, he probably wouldn't be able to have kids and a coma" Historia interjected glaring sharply at Ymir, Annie, Mikasa as she list off things they have done to the poor man they jumped.

"He probably wasn't getting coochie anyway."

"I don't see how that effects me in the slightest."

"He fucking deserves it."

As if on cue, Historia smacks her own forehead out of pure frustration. "You guys are impossible." She lowered her hand from he forehead and huffed out a sigh of disappointment.

Historia phone started to buzz, indicating that someone was calling her. She looked to her 4 friends, keeping her eyes a glare. "I gotta take this call. Try not to do anything stupid"

Everyone gave their responses by a simple yes, a thumbs up, or a nod, giving Historia the okay.

Historia left back out of door their hotel room, leaving the group, that was down by 1 person, to themselves. They moved there location from standing by the door to the area where the beds are. Sasha was sitting on the edge of one bed, Ymir was laying on her stomach on another, and Mikasa and Annie was huddled up next to each other on their's.

"So are we going to college?" Sasha asked. Apparently as of past few hours, Sasha started to actually asked important questions.

"That shit is a scam" Annie answered as she crossed her arms. "And I don't know about you, but I like my money to stay with me"

"I would go for just 1 day just to drop out the next. Y'know just for the experience. Plus what Annie said is right, shit's is a scam" Ymir spoke her verse then pulled out her phone  
to find entertainment and started to mindlessly scroll through Instagram.

Sasha nodded at Ymir's answers then looked over to Mikasa, patiently waiting her answer.

"If Annie's not going to college then I'm not going"

Annie's cheeks flush instant, looking up so her eyes can reach Mikasa's. Trying to search for the answers as to why she would say something like that, but after a few seconds of searching, she realized she wasn't going to get anything out of her looking for a clue through body language.

"Why?"

Logically speaking, the itself question was a innocent one. But to Annie it was one of guilt. Reasoning being is that she felt guilty for holding Mikasa back from some bright future she might be able to accomplish. She wanted to know why Mikasa would depend her future on her, why she would throw that possible bright future for her.

Mikasa looked back in confusion, as if then answer to the question should be a obvious one.

"Because I don't want to leave your side more than I have too. So if your not going to college then I won't attend too."

The truth of Mikasa's answer is what Annie's stomach felt the feelings of butterflies fluttering. Because she knows that Mikasa isn't lying about wanting about to stay by her side, but she doesn't know is if this a act of intimacy to increase their relationship or if this is Mikasa just being Mikasa, just stating whatever is on her mind.

Ymir peered over from her phone to look at the scene that could be compared to the one's in k-drams. She allowed herself to smirk a little, because Mikasa is finally getting with the program that she might have possibly feelings for Annie. Although it painfully obvious to anyone who would watch how the two interacted, that they both have a sense of yearning for each other.

Sasha interrupted that moment of intimacy however, by speaking up to answer her own question.

"Well, I've been thinking about going to culinary school."

And to Annie's disappointment, Mikasa turn away and focus her attention to Sasha. "You want to be a chief?"

"What I want to do is open my own restaurant but then I thought about it and decided that I would also want to cook at my own leisure in my own restaurant. So I'm get the basics down and either drop out or continue. It all depends on the situation."

"If this something you really want to do Sasha then do it. I think I speak for everyone when I say you have our support."

"Yea definitely. We're here for a good time, not a long time. So you should chase down whatever your heart desires." Ymir eyes narrowed to Annie. Even though she was speaking to Sasha, she meant that last line for Annie. She wanted Annie to understand that she doesn't need to hold back and chase after what she wants.

Annie felt Ymir's words of encouragement wasn't entirely meant for Sasha but ignores it because she thinks that maybe she was looking into this to deeply.

"Thanks you guys, I really appreciate it"

"Yea no problem. You I know we got your back."

It took everything that was in Ymir to not slap the absolute dog shit out the Sasha. She grabbed a hold of Sasha's wrist and got up as she started to dragged her to the bathroom.

"Hey Sasha come with me for sec"

"Hm? Okay sure" It wasn't like Sasha had much of a choice of saying no, since Ymir was was already leading her towards the bathroom.

Once they enter the bathroom, Ymir made sure she closed the door behind themselves then proceeded to slap the back of Sasha's neck, with a sharp fixated look in her eyes.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?"

"Huh?" Ymir had slapped so hard that upon impact of the hit it almost made Sasha fall. So now all Sasha can do is rub then back of her neck that seemed to sting.

"Why would you interrupt them! They was having a moment you dumbass!"

"Wait they was?"

"YES YOU FOOL! THEY WAS. Jesus Sasha this exactly why you don't get laid" Ymir rubbed her temple, hoping that her frustration would fade away.

"If you know that Annie likes Mikasa, and Mikasa has a one track mind of staying with Annie, explain to me why would you think to yourself it would be acceptable idea to disrupt them."

"Oh. I just wanted to let you guys know my plans for the future"

"NOBODY GIVES A SHIT ABOUT YOUR FUCKING PLANS SASHA. YOU ARE IRRELEVANT RIGHT NOW." Ymir was raised a fist to hit Sasha as Sasha flinches away. "You can be one of the most dumbass person I know sometimes."

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry" Sasha giggled as she raised her hands to protect her face just in case Ymir does decided to swing, she was so used to Ymir's insults, it's to the point where it doesn't even affect her in the slightest. "Then again,who was the one who helped you when you needed advice to make your move on Historia?"

"MIKASA! MIKASA HELPED ME! ALL YOU DID WAS TELL ME TO GIVE HER FOOD!"

"Never underestimate a girl's love for food" all of sudden Sasha's face harden and became serious. Only causing for Ymir to sigh and lower her fist.

"That's not the point Sasha! The point is that Mikasa deserves to be able to love again. No doubt that after that big thing with eren, it did something to Mikasa."

"That's true"

"Exactly! And the only person that she likes remotely as much is Annie. So our job is to support and assist when needed. Do you know see the correlation as to why I'm upset?"

"Absolutely."

"That does not mean to go overboard with helping out Sasha."

"Of course, I know that much Ymir. Why would you assume that of me?"

"Because the food that you suggest for me to give to Historia was _a fucking wedding cake_."

"I'm confused. Did you not say that you wanted to marry her?"

" _I'M NOT EVEN DATING HER YET SASHA!_ "

"Really? Shit, instead of worrying about Mikasa and Annie you should worry about you and Historia. You brought her a fucking a bouquet of red roses and a giant teddy bear on that one Valentine's Day. How you still not dating her?"

"It was to make her feel special dumbass, remember? She just broke up with broke up with that waste of oxygen. Hence, the reason why we had to jump that dude."

"That's all the more the reason to ask her out then. I don't see why you didn't, you _pussy_ "

"I AM NOT A PUS-" A knocking pattern that was familiar enough to be recognized without the person speaking, interrupted the two brunettes. The immediately knew who was.

"Are you guys alright in there?" Mikasa's voice was muffled through the closed door but it was clear enough to where they could hear her just fine.

"Umm. Yeah, we're fine."

"How about you come in?"

Mikasa opened the door to join as per suggested of Ymir. She got snatched up by the two almost immediately, once she was fully in the bathroom Ymir closed the door behind her.

"We need to talk." Sasha exclaimed as she took a sit on the top of the bathroom counter. She had a serious look on her face. 

"About?"

"You and Annie." Ymir responded in a 'duh' tone of voice. Stating it in such a way like it should've been obvious.

"What do you mean?"

"The fuck you mean ' _what do you mean_ '? Would you like the honors of fucking that short ass blonde out there? Yes or No." 

"Huh?" A blush appeared up on mikasa's pale cheeks. That tiny minuscule amount in mikasa's voice changed, indicating that she was, in fact, nervous. But Ymir and Sasha are just to stupid to pick up on that fact.

"I'm sorry let me be more specific." Ymir licked her lips before continuing. "Do you wish for your lips to meet ms.Annie Leonhart's coochie lips? To be more exact, Do you wish for your fingers to _Deep_ inside of ms.Annie Leonhart's guts as she clenches down on your fingers, moaning out your name in ecstacy and pleasurable bliss."

At this moment in time, mikasa was dying of embarrassment on the inside as the somewhat light blush turned into a full blown dark red blush that could rival a tomato. She tried to her hardest to keep herself composed. But it was truly proven a difficult task when she kept letting her mind slip into thinking the dirty thought of pining down Annie to a bed, leaving that creamy skin of hers full of love bites and hickeys all over, Annie's eyes half lidded and mouth open with nonstop panting and moaning.

This vision of hers almost made her drool. Ymir and Sasha shared a knowing smirk as they stared at mikasa watching her reaction to the question. Mikasa cover the lower half of face by pulling over her black tee shirt over it, it was a habit she used of doing since she would always do pull her red scarf that eren gave her, over her nose. She also made sure that she averted her gaze from the two before answering in the lowest possible tone.

"Y-yes" It was barely even a audioable whisper, not to mention that the shirt covers her mouth so it was bound to be muffled.

"What was that 'kasa? I don't believe we heard you."

"Yes! Perhaps I do want to do want to fuck her while being in romantic relationship with her. Why must you insist on knowing this?" Mikasa didn't shout it but her voice did raise to where you can even hear her clearly through her shirt, which was now off her face. She turn her head look the fellow two brunettes.

"Because you're a huge idiot and can't see that Annie has been wanting to be with your dog ass for 6 years."

"I-i know. It's just I'm waiting for the right moment."

Sasha squinted her eyes as if she was trying to detect the bullshit. " _Every moment is the right fucking moment_ with the way Annie's pantys are probably dripping wet for you"

"S-still, I didn't think-"

"Oi Mikasa" Ymir grabbed hold of both of mikasa's shoulders and stared directly into her eyes. "I know you. When you love someone, you love **hard**. And I completely understand that you don't want to feel a that feeling of rejection and lost again, since you already went through that feeling with eren. And maybe you're scared that with the way you love it's going to drive her away...or maybe your scared over doing it, and not receive that same mutual love."

Mikasa blinked her eyes, Ymir wasn't actually spitting bullshit, because the fact of the matter is she really did love Annie in a romantical sense. Oh god did she love her. But she always had that fear of abandonment when it came to her loved ones. What if she did say something regarding her feelings to blonde? Can she honestly say that Annie wouldn't leave her when she becomes over bearing or go 'guard dog' mode, as eren would like to put it.

The answer to that is she doesn't know. Because she wants to believe that Annie will love her with passion as she's willing give to her. She wants to believe that Annie could possibly be the one and only person that may need. But she has her doubts, and those doubts over powered her wants, keeping her feelings at bay.

"Look" Ymir took a breath before she pressed on. "Even with all those fears, I genuinely believe that Annie is the one for you. Flaws and all."

"Not that it adds much because you're flawless" Sasha added 

Mikasa slowly nodded. She understands what they're saying and in all honesty she hoped that they're right.

"Okay."

"Huh?" Ymir eyes widened in surprise at how easy it was to convinced Mikasa.

"Okay. I'll ask her to be my lover"

Sasha started clapping her hands and gave mikasa a proud broad smile. "That's the spirit! Now go out there and get your blonde! And remember, it's your duty to please that booty" Mikasa nodded and liked a solider following command, she listened to Sasha and turned back around out the door.

"And you said I don't give good advice."

"Hoe, I was the one saying the advice."

"Still the same thing."

"How the fuck is that the same thing?" 

The two also left the bathroom, only to find Historia back in the room speaking with Annie. They're conversation was cut short when the two blondes the three brunettes coming out the bathroom. 

"What the fuck was you guys doing in there? A orgy?" Annie questioned with a raised brow.

"HA! Very funny. Fuck you." Ymir rolled her eyes and just plop back onto the bed she was previously laying on. Sasha follow suit by sitting back down on her claimed bed. Mikasa already found her way back down next Annie and trying to focus on breathing correctly, because after that pep talk she still had dirty thoughts in her mind which only amplified since she's next to the person that she's fantasizing about.

Historia clear throat to gather all the attention of the girl. Once they had all had eyes her to indicate that she has their attention she began to speak. "So...that phone call earlier was from my dad. And I have some good news"

"What type of good news?"

"Oh my god Sash' no, we are not doing this shit again." Annie glared over the always hungry brunette, who just seemed to shrugged her shoulders.

"We got a house. "

Everyone seemed to be onto high alert like somebody just broke in. after Historia finished her sentence.

"Wait for real?" Ymir mindlessly blinked, trying process this important piece of information. 

"When can we move in?" There goes Sasha again, asking all the important questions.

"Whenever we get to there. I made sure I had my dad had it pre furnished for us, but if there is anything you want to add or take out then you can do so. Also since we never officially decided on where we are living, I picked so hopefully you don't get to upset about that."

"Holy shit His' you're a god" Ymir jaw slacked opened.

"Okay great, we are all on the same page now. Prepare yourselves, we are leaving in a hour."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayee Wassgood! I hope you enjoy this chapter because it was fucking awesome to write. As Always, apologies for the minor mistakes that pop up here and there. Comments are appreciated and keep me motivated!


	5. Home Shenanigans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After historia works her money magic and purchases a nice(luxurious) house. They can finally fulfill their promise to their younger selves, start of the groups young adults live begins now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh y'all wanted something serious? Oh nah, you're getting Annie and Sasha just fucking high for the most part. I need to cope through the pain from the lastest ep one way or another, and it's gonna be comedy with a little bit of fluff and horny.

It's been a week since the gang moved into their new home. The house was full furnished just as Historia said, and has huge, three stories, and had more than enough room for all of the groups crazy shenanigans that might off.

It took time for everybody to get used to eachother's living habits. But after that 1st week, all of their struggles of failing to live together cohesively soon came to pass.

"Yo Annie." Sasha hunged over the edge of the couch to where Annie was found laying down comfortably, watching her anime on her phone. Currently, Sasha and Annie are the only ones at the house while the other three was out shopping for food.

Annie pause her anime then proceeded to look up at sasha, who was still was wearing her sleep wear, which consisted of a oversize light pink shirt and black booty shorts.

"Sasha it's 1 in the afternoon, why are you now just waking up?"

"I was up late watching alot of cooking shows, okay. I don't judge what you do at the wee hours of the early mornings so don't judge me."

Sasha hopped over the couch from behind and plopped herself next to Annie, flashing the blonde a smile that Annie recognized instantly.

"Hey Annie-"

"No."

"I didn't even say anything yet." Sasha pouted, deflating into the soft cushions of the couch.

"Sasha as much as you think I don't know you. I do. And I know you got some shit stirring up in that brainless head of yours"

"Just because your right doesn't mean your correct."

Annie raised a brow in confusion. "How in what fucking way, does that makes sense?"

Sasha just shrugged her shoulders and laid down beside Annie's body, resting her head on the lower half of Annie's thighs. Annie rolled her eyes at her friend before proceeding to unpasued her episode of anime.

Not even later 5 minutes was Annie's time of watching anime was once again disturbed by the brunette on her thigh.

"Hey Annie."

Annie let out a dramatic heavy sigh before responding "What the fuck do you want you goddamn waste of space."

"Wanna eat some brownies edibles?" Sasha smile grew into a full blown shit eating grin.

"You could've said fuckin _less_. Go get that shit _immediately_ "

With no more words required, Sasha got up from her place on the couch and Annie thighs, she walked into her room and within a minute or 2 came back with plate full of weed infused brownies. She didn't even sit back down yet but she already stuffed her mouth with 2 whole brownies.

Once Sasha did take back her orginal position on couch she offered the plate of edibles to Annie, who took 1 and started munching away and once more unpaused her episode of anime.

A good 20 minutes past until the effects start kicking in like a truck and Sasha eyes dilated.

"Oh fuck" she whispered to herself softly.

"What? What's wrong?"

"We-....We wasn't supposed to eat all of them"

The shock robbed her of speech for moment. She looked at sasha dead in her eye. "What the fuck do you mean, _we wasn't supposed to eat all?_ "

"I-I just realized that my friend connie, the guy that I bought the brownies from, said to only to take a bite of one."

"SASHA WE FINISHED THE WHOLE FUCKING PLATE!"

"I KNOW AND THAT'S THE PROBLEM!"

"On god Sash' if I fucking die on this fateful day of jesus, without my pussy getting ate out by Mikasa, I will make my personal business to haunt your ass." Annie sealed her theart with a low growl as the effects of edibles really started to take motion within her.

"Relax hot and bothered, a over dose of weed can't kill you....... _I think_ "

"YOU THINK!? I SWEAR TO GOD SASHA IF THESE EDIBLES DON'T KILL YOU THEN I WILL!"

It didn't take long at all until the 2 of them was gone, not physically gone, but gone in all ways that hit differently. The world started to move slower, their body weight started to weigh 2 times more. The first stage of their high trip was just straight panicking, well more or less for Sasha.

"This is it! I'm never gonna to be with Mikasa again! I'm never gonna see her again. I never got to confess to her-" Annie paced frantically around the living room, Sasha was just in the corner losing fucking mind laughing like a maniac.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS SO FUNNY TO YOU! WE ARE ABOUT TO DIE BECAUSE OF YOUR GOOFY ASS! WHY ARE YOU LAUGHING SO HARD FOR!" She hissed but Sasha paid no heed to Annie's hostility and laughed even harder, making herself fall on her backside.

It was at this point where Annie was fully convinced that Sasha might be espace convict from a insane asylum or the joker. It was 1 of the 2 options.

Annie start back herself against the wall and accidentally turned off the light switch, making the whole living room go dark. Causing Annie to let out a loud scream as tripped over something and started to freak out even more.

In her head she was having a panic dialogue with herself internally. _You're blind, you're fucking blind. You ate so much edibles to the point where you turned fucking blind. Holy fuck. This was it. You're life is ruined. Holy fuck. What the fuck, what the fuuuuuck!!_

Meanwhile outside of Annie's head, Sasha was calling out to her. "Hey...Hey....HEY DUMBASS" Sasha flipped her the light switch back on and started laughing again.

Never in Annie's 18 years of life had she been so relieved.

About 20 minutes has past, and the both of them stopped panicking and started to accept the fact that they're zooted.

Sasha was currently found standing at the sink in the kitchen, blowing at her bowl of cereal. Annie was seating at the island table, looked over at her with a concerned look.

"What the fuck are you doing?"

"I'm blowing on my cereal to cool it down."

"Why would you make it hot in the first place?"

"I didn't, I just poured the milk from the fridge and it just came out hot."

"What?"

"Y'know what here just taste it, you'll see what I'm talking about" Sasha walked over to Annie cereal in hand and passed her the bowl. Annie accepts the offering and goes to grab herself extra spoon. Once she'd returned back to sit, she took a scoop some the cereal up and took a bite of it.

In actuality, the milk was cold, but in Annie's mind in was like a somebody gave her a reaper pepper. She jerked away from the bowl cereal and started panting like a dehydrated dog.

"Water...Water...Water." Sasha nodded at Annie request and grabbed her a bottle of water. Once Sahsa handed Annie that bottle water she started pouring the water on her face. Believing in her mind that her face will absorb the water like she was plant.

Later, Annie started to get random sensations all over her body. The inside of her right thigh was getting really warm, she had to keep checking every few minutes to see if she hadn't pissed herself. It doesn't help her suspiciousin that because she thought since she 'drank' the water, she might've pissed herself.

Not even 15 minutes after that incident. The pair was found on laying down on the carpet. When they wasn't moving, it had felt like time had stopped for them. Neither one of them had the slightest of clue as what was going on. If they was to move however, they was completely fine.

And so for the rest of their high trip, they ended up dancing like fools in their underwear to no music for as long as they could before they black out, falling asleep.

Or at least, that's what they think might of happened. At the moment, time wasn't working correctly for them. For all they know they could've just laid there for 12 hours in silence.

The both of them regained consciousness by Ymir splashing water on their faces.

Annie was the first to be responsive and jerk up wide awake because she thought she was drowning.

"I can't believe that you got high without me Leonhart. I'm hurt." Ymir smirked knowingly while shaking her head, pretending to sound hurt.

Annie looked around her surroundings to get her bearing together. First thing she noticed that Mikasa was at her side, sleep sitting up straight. She found Sasha at her other side, just now grumbling and sitting up slowly, rubbing her eyes with a groggily expression on display.

"Is it...time for breakfast yet?"

"Bitch it's 12 in the morning. If anything, it's time for you to eat dinner" Ymir responded before she gave Mikasa a shove on her shoulder, which causes for Mikasa awaken.

"Oi 'Kasa! Wake up."

"Mmh?" Mikasa blinked awake, she looked over to her side, eyes anchored her attention on Annie. She pulled her into heart felt hug. "Oh my god you're alive. I was so worried when we came back and saw you two on the floor unconscious."

Annie head buzzed, she can't tell if she's still high or not but she swore she can hear her heat beating every so lightly in her ear drum. It didn't take long for a blush to spread like a wildfire when the smell of Mikasa's sweet vanilla scent intoxicated her sense.

She let herself lean into Mikasa body's while she being hugged, taking whiffs of Mikasa smell. It smelt so sweet to the point it made Annie lick Mikasa's neck subconsciously to see if she would actually taste as sweet as she smelled.

Mikasa chuckled from amusement in Annie's actions, not to mention that lick tickled to her but it also made her aroused

"Annie."

"Hmm?"

"Did you enjoy the taste?" Mikasa whispered whimsically into Annie ear, a amused glint danced in her eyes.

Annie breath hitched when she felt a tingle of Mikasa's hot breath on her ear, being simply left speechless. The warmth on her cheeks has increased and now spread across to both of her ears.

Ymir squinted her eyes at the two in playful disgust. "Are they really about to create a porno in front us?" She murmured to Sasha.

Sasha nodded her. "I don't doubt it. Hey, if we record it and post it onto pornhub, how much money do you think we'll make?"

"What?"

"It was a hypothetical question."

Right before Ymir could question Sasha futher, Historia walked through the front door with bags. Ymir perked up from her position like a dog and went to Historia's side in heartbeat.

"Historia! Your back! I missed you. Here let me take the bags" Within seconds Ymir had slipped all the plastic bags out of Historia's hand into her's.

"Ymir I haven't even been gone for 15 minutes" Historia giggled, following behind Ymir into kitchen, which is where Ymir placed the bags on the table counter.

"And? I miss you all the time when you're not around. Especially during those 4 years. So cold and dark, I thought I was gonna die with out you." Ymir hugged herself and started to shiver to emphasize those 'cold and times', smiling a goofy grin.

Historia blushed at Ymir comment and rolled her eyes. "Your so dramatic."

Sasha's eyes trailed over to Ymir and Historia then back to Mikasa and Annie, only thinking 1 thought.

_What type of fifth wheel shit is this._

Sasha proceeded to get up from the floor and went over to kitchen counter to look through the plastic bag in hopes to find food but instead was greeted with liquor. She turn her head immediately to Historia, searching for answer for this questionable act of crime.

"What's with all the drinks?"

Ymir's smile fallen and turned around to face Sasha since she had her back to her. A slightly irritated expression on Ymir's face was on display for Sasha to see, so that she can know she fuck up the moment again. "Historia wanted to celebrate our week anniversary for moving into the house. Which is why she got drinks. We brought food already. Maybe if you was sober you would remember about us talking about it yesterday."

"Ymir I am sober, and I haven't yet the slightest of clue of what the fuck your talking about. Since when did we do anniversary about stuff like that?"

"Since Historia wanted to do it." Ymir acrossed her arms, wanting to see if Sasha will challenge what Historia wanted.

Sasha padded over to fridge, opening the door and began her search for something to satisfy her hunger. "Simp"

Thus upon those words started a quarrel between the two brunettes, leaving poor Historia stuck in the middle of it.

"That's exactly why your gay!"

"Shut up your literal a homosexual" Ymir knew this was about to be a stupid pointless agruement. But she'll be damned if she wad about lose a stupid pointless agruement.

"This is why you like women"

"Your literally a homosexual"

"YOU FIND WOMEN ATTRACTIVE!"

"AND YOU FIND THE PUSSY DELICIOUS. WHAT'S THE FUCKING DIFFERENCE"

"SHUT UP"

"NO YOU"

"NO YOU"

"PISS YOUR PANTS BITCH"

After Ymir had send that it sent the both of them into a wheezing laughter. Historia just stood there confused as every to what she just witnessed. Mikasa sneak up behind historia without warning. "Don't worry, they did this all the time back in high school. It's how they're friendship works."

"I'm not surprised honestly" Historia sighed and smile little.

_This is going to be a very long night_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wass crack-a-lackin' guys! I really hope you enjoyed this update because I was once again had fun to produce it, Tbh I could've add more but I'm gonna save it for the next update. So as always there will be minor mistakes so and apologies for that. Comments are appreciated and keep my ass motivated to keep going.


	6. Drunken Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's 2 in the morning and A group of 18 year olds get drunk. What can possibly go wrong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait! I lowkey needed a break because I had lost inspiration but by the power of anime I got it back. This chapter will be unexpectedly serious with a unexpected guest at the end.
> 
> I also feel the need to remind you guys this is not in any way a slow burn. So buckle up Mikannie shippers your gonna get your moment this chapter, you too Yumikuri shippers.
> 
> Btw, while I'm currently writing this it's Mikasa's birthday(which is Feb 10th), soo I'm gonna make it Mikasa's birthday in the fic. Happy birthday to my queen.
> 
> Also it's now currently Valentine's day so I'm gonna give y'all a extra something.

While Mikasa was up stairs in the shower, the rest of the gayng was all sprawled out acrossed the couch. The bottles of alcohol was place right in front them on the small coffee table.

Sasha laid her body across Ymir's lap. Ymir had half of her body leaned into Historia. Historia was sitting up on her phone scrolling away on tiktok. Annie was sat up on top the the couch sipping on a Sprite as she watched whatever crappy netflix show that historia put on.

"Guysss I'm hungryyy" Sasha whined as her stomach grumbled.

"How in the name fuck, are you still hungry? You fucking ate EVERYTHING WE BOUGHT." Ymir huffed with irritation.

"Ymir I was high for 10 hours plus with no food in my stomach. What you brought back was nothing short of a snack."

"Ymir you should know more than anyone that this bitch has a bottomless pit for a stomach" Annie exclaimed with a sip of her soda.

"Yeah nah I get that part but It some how stills baffles me." Ymir gazed over at Sasha when she hear her stomach growl again. "Fatass."

"You're right Ymir, I do have a fat ass, thank you for noticing." Sasha looked back at Ymir's gaze and gave a teasing smirk. Ymir tight her jaw and narrowed her eyes into a sharp glare.

"You two cut it out. Sasha do you want me to order some pizza?" Historia still was looking down on her phone but she could feel the tension radiating from the two brunettes. So in order to preserve the peace, she had to intervene.

"YES PLEASE!" Sasha perked up from her position on Ymir's lap into a sitting position. "I want that good Italian pizza. Not that shit domino's got going on, unless it's their handmade pan pizza, that shit be bussin."

"Is there even a pizza shop open right now? It's like 2 in the morning." Ymir questioned with genuine curious look in her eyes.

Historia just smirked and started to dial a numbers on her phone's keypad, she got up from her sit on the couch and made her way into the kitchen to talk without the noise of the TV. The phone pick up and a voice on the other line did not sound to please about the early morning call.

'What the fuck Historia'

Historia simply giggled, her smirk still lingering on her lips. "Hey Jean. Is alright if I could order 3 boxes of cheese pizza? It's Mikasa's birthday today so I was just wondering if you could-"

'Say fucking less, text me your address and I'll be in there in less then a hour an 30 minutes.'

Back at the living room there was Ymir and Sasha once again getting into another heated conversation with Annie simply observing in the background.

"You can't be fucking serious- HOW DID YOU FORGET IT WAS MIKASA BIRTHDAY, YOU ARE LITERALLY HER BESTFRIEND!" Ymir wasn't even sitting on the couch anymore, she was now standing up infront of Sasha, who was also standing up.

"NO I DIDN'T FORGET! IT WAS YOU THAT THREW ME OFF! YOU SAID THAT WE WAS CELEBRATING A 1 WEEK ANNIVERSARY."

"BECAUSE WE TALK ABOUT THROWING MIKASA A SURPRISE PARTY 2 DAYS AGO! WE ALL COLLECTIVE FUCKING AGREED ON SAY IT WAS FOR A ANNIVERSARY." Ymir explained with frustration in her tone. "SINCE WHEN DID WE ACTUALLY DO 1 WEEK ANNIVERSARIES?"

"THAT'S WHY I WAS SO CONFUSED!"

As two continued their agruement, Annie started a to hear movement coming from above her, she looked up at ceiling squinting as if she was going to see through it. She came to a logical conclusion in her that it was most likely Mikasa getting ready to come down stairs.

She threw her now empty soda can at Ymir's head to grab the 2 fuckheads attention. " Oi. Shut up, the birthday girl is coming."

This cause the silence of the two to dawn and sat their asses back down on the couch, they started to watch the crappy Netflix show along side Annie.

Historia came back from Kitchen and sat back down between Ymir and Annie. "The pizza is going to be here soon."

"What type of fucking connections do you have to be able to order pizza at 2 in the morning? Like let me know because I'm now genuinely intrigued" Annie looked over at Historia with a brow raised.

"Oh nothing to major. I just know a lovestruck person over Mikasa that would do anything for her attention, and owns a pizza shop" A mischievious expression was seen on Historia face as she stared back at Annie. This was all part of her grand plan to get Mikasa and Annie together.

Jean was one of the people that the whole group knew since childhood, and Annie was never very fond of him because how much he tried to get Mikasa to like him. That would be one of the only time her and Eren would come to a mutual agreement, which was to drive Jean away from Mikasa at every attempt he would make.

Of course it been some years now, and it was thought that he would've gotten over his crush but apparently not. And that's exactly what Historia wanted. She hope by adding in a slightly bit of competition Annie's protective side will come out and speed up the process of getting together with Mikasa.

Sasha eyes widened as she started to crack up. "You got JEAN to do that shit!? Hahahaha!"

Annie couldn't help but turn moody. It not like she didn't like Jean, actually no, it was _exactly_ like that. She hated how Jean tried to pulled off stupidass shenanigans to grab Mikasa's attention. Only she could do that. And she will admit she would get a tiny bit jealous whenever Mikasa would used slightest bit of her time to interact with the man.

But as if the universe sense Annie's negative, Mikasa came down stairs with her hair still wet, wearing a regular white T-shirt with black adidas basketball shorts with a small smile on her lips. Causing Annie's mood to quickly brighten.

"What's this I heard about jean?"

"Sasha wanted pizza, Historia used her persuasive ways on old Jeanie Boy and got us hooked up with some delicious Italian pizza at 2 the morning" Ymir replied, answering Mikasa's question .

Mikasa just nodded then sat down on the couch between Historia and Annie. She laid her head back and let out a huff of relaxation.

With every member of the group present, Ymir thought it would be a good idea to get things kicked off. _Or at least_ that was her plan.

Sasha stood up and grabbed a hold of Mikasa and stood her up as well. She grabbed one of the bottles of alcohol and cracked it open. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO MY BESTFRIEND! I WISH YOU MANY MORE GREAT YEARS TO COME."

Mikasa looked confused for a moment, not really understanding the situation so she looked over at Annie for answers.

Annie just mouthed 'it's your birthday' for a response.

"Ooooooh" Mikasa mumbled. So it was her birthday, cool. "Thanks you Sash'. And you guys too, thank you for remembering my birthday."

"Of course we remembered, we're like family! Now on come, let's have some drinks and watch some old disney movies." Ymir already had cup of whiskey already to go, she took the remote from Historia and started to searching for a disney classic.

"You like disney movies?" Historia queried, she didn't know Ymir liked disney, that must be 1 of the things that changed over the 4 years she away.

"When we was younger you and Mikasa loved disney. I thought it would be fitting. Do you not like disney anymore?" Ymir had her mouth curved into a gentle smile as her brow rose.

Historia face flush a bit and shook her head. _She remembers that?_ "I do. But shouldn't you ask Mikasa what she wants since it's her birthday? "

"Nah. Mikasa is neutral to stuff like this. She'll watch whatever you put on."

And with that Ymir decided to turn on the little mermaid. While watching the movie everybody had a good amount of alcohol in they're blood stream, expect for Annie. She thought it would be good idea to stay sober so she could record just in case some dumb shit happens.

"Oh wow, I didn't know Ariel was a princess." Ymir sputtered out, she was on her 5th cup of whiskey and it was clear she had more than she could handle.

"What? How did you not know that?" Mikasa's forehead furrowed. "It was in the whole beginning of the movie!"

"I thought she was a demigod"

"A DEMIGOD? A DEMI- HOW?"

"Like they never called her princess Ariel or anything!"

"Because they didn't need too, EVERYONE KNEW SHE WAS A PRINCESS!"

"IT WASN'T IMPLIED"

"BRO EVERYONE KNEW SHE WAS A PRINCESS!"

"IT WASN'T IMPLIED ENOUGH!"

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN- HER DAD WAS A LITERALLY FUCKING KING! KING TRITON! IT WAS IMPLIED!"

"THEY SHOULD'VE MADE THAT A BIGGER POINT THEN WHAT THEY DID!"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN!? SEBASTIAN FUCKING CALLED HER A PRINCESS NUMEROUS TIMES THOUGH OUT THE MOVIE!"

While Mikasa and Ymir was fighting the doorbell rang, Annie passed her phone that was recording the two to Historia whispering that she'll get it and asking if she could continue recording.

Once she reaches the door and opens it to be greeted by Jean holding 3 boxes of cheese pizza. A smile appeared on his face when she opened the door.

"A delivery for the birthday girl." He hand the pizzas over to Annie. "Thanks horses face"

She started to close the door once she had the pizzas in hand. However Jean stopped the door from fully closing. "U-um so, how is Mikasa? Can I come in and say happy birthday?"

Annie looked up at him and glared at him in disgust as she held had back a scowl. "Mikasa is doing just fine. And I don't find it necessary that you need to come in, I'll pass down the message."

"Oh r-right. So um, Annie I was wondering if you could get Mikasa number for me. Y-Y'know so we could keep touch and stuff." He rubbed the back of his neck, he had a slight embarrassed look in his eyes with light red blush dusted across his cheeks.

 _Did he really just-_ "Jean I mean this in the most disrespectful way possible. **_Mikasa.Does.Not.Like.You_**. She's is Mine And I'll never let you have her!" Annie practically growled at him and slammed the door shut by using her foot.

She walked back to the living room and witnessed Mikasa ranting to Ymir about a scene that was 11:02 in the movie, it had Ursula saying 'hurry home, princess'

"NOTICE HOW URSULA SAID THE WORD PRINCESS! THE WHOLE REASON URSULA WANTED HER WAS BECAUSE SHE WAS A PRINCESS!"

Right before Ymir open her mouth to respond, Annie decided to intervene. "The pizza is here"

"Ugh finally! I was dying of starvation over here." Sasha immediately took the pizza way from Annie and sat it down on the coffee table. She was already started wolfing down about 4 slices, as the cheese melted in her mouth she started making inhumans noise while she was being sent to a state of pure bliss.

Annie rolled her eyes in amuse and grabbed a slice for herself before sitting back down.

Eventually Mikasa and Ymir stopped duking it out and calm down quite a bit. Ymir was now seated back down and went back to sipping on some type of alcohol and Mikasa was just now sitting in silence watching the movie play.

Ymir leaned head on Historia shoulders and whispered in Historia's ear. "Y'know I find it pretty homophobic right now that we're not together."

"Ymir. Did you just confessed to me while drunk?" Historia couldn't keep her bubbly laughter in. She clearly also intoxicated but she wasn't wasted so she had a pretty conscious of what's she's doing and what's going on around her.

"Is that a no?" Ymir's face fell into a pout as she looked up at Historia with sadden eyes, making Historia's cheeks flush.

She looked back at Ymir with gentle eye yet held a glint of amusement as well and gave her small pat on the head. "Hmm I don't know....I wanna redo when you're sober and then I'll answer. " She gave Ymir a wink and a smirk and turned to face the TV.

"Awwww but that's not fairrrrr." Ymir nuzzled her head into Historia's neck as she wrapped her arms the tiny blonde, pulling her close to her body. Ymir's hair start to send tickleish sensation over to Historia, Causing her to go a laughing fit.

"Stop Ymir that tickles!" Historia giggled as she playful pushes Ymir's face away.

Meanwhile those 2 was being all lovey-dovey, Annie watched with slight envy. Although what those 2 are doing wasn't exactly her style,she wouldn't most definitely mind if Mikasa start to nuzzle her.

She could only groan in frustration and hugged herself. At this point it was hopeless thinking Mikasa would make the first move, it was evident that she would have to do it. She huffs and looks over Mikasa, thinking she was staring watching the movie. She was incorrect.

Mikasa was staring at her with blank face, she was more in close to Annie then she was before and her face was only good couple inches away.

This causes Annie's heart rate to pick up at a immense pace. Her face reddened at the sudden closeness and internal fumbled with her words, trying to find the right ones to say.

"Hey"

"Y-yes"

Mikasa eyes bored into her's. She had these emotionless look in a her eyes so it was hard to decipher was going in Mikasa's head.

"I'm in love with you, Annie. Have been for a while now."

_Huh? What? What did she just say? Did she say she was in love with me? Why? Why now? Is it because she's drunk? What do I say? Do I accept or pretend like I didn't hear?_

By the time Annie even remotely gathered her thoughts together, Mikasa was fast asleep pressed against her side. Annie notices it before she could even get a word out and smiles a little. _I guess I'll ask her about it tomorrow._

Hours later, most of the gang was either half sleep or fully slumped. Annie got up from her seat, fully ready to go to her room so she knock the fuck out. But Historia took that as a sign that she just going to go get something.

"Hey Annie since your already up could you go to the store and get some pain killers."

"You want me to do _what._ "

"Go to the store to buy pain killers."

"Historia it's 5 in the morning, I'm tired and I want to go to bed. I ain't going to no damn sto-"

"I'll pay you 200 dollars to go."

"I guess I'm going to the store then."

Annie went upstairs and in her room to grab her jacket and a pair of sneakers. She came back down stair and walked pasted the living room, heading straight for the door. 

The walk to the store was about a 15 minutes walk. And Annie was in and out at the store, she grabbed the pain killers and 2 packs of those little powder donuts. Once paid for, she was outside infront of store, changing her music selection on her phone.

As she was searching for a suitable song to listen too, there was a voice that was calling out to her.

"Annie!" 

The voice finally was heard though the headphones she had on. She turn to look at the owner of the voice, while doing so she almost drop her phone from shock. This person was the least person she wanted to see nor expected to see.

"Eren?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo! Wassgood everyone! I can't believe this fic reached more than 1,500 hits. 
> 
> Tbh I didn't think that many people would read this crack fueled fanfic so I really wanna thank you. Anyway, like always there is going to be minor mistakes here and there, they will be edited later, So apologies for that. Kudos to anyone you caught that horimiya reference. 
> 
> Comments are appreciated and help me motivate to keep writing


	7. Confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren appears from nowhere trying to make conversation with Annie, but she's not having and nor is Mikasa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I put in the tags 'protective' and 'overprotective ', I wasn't just fucking with y'all, l really meant it.
> 
> Also this gonna be a pretty short one since I just wanted to get the main plot point finally out the way

"Hey! It's been a long time hasn't" Eren smiled happily, he stopped walking when he got in front Annie and scratched lightly at the back of his neck.

It took everything that Annie had to hold herself back from rocking the absolute shit out of Eren's jaw. She really did almost swing on him. Key word _almost._

"Um Annie? Hellooooo? Earth to Leonhart?" Eren waved his hand infront of Annie's face. He had a concern look in those his green eyes of his.

Annie didn't reply verbally, instead she smacked his hand away and sent a glowering glare at him. "What the fuck do you want Eren?" The venom in her voice can be heared as she crossed her arms and leaned her back against the window glass wall of the store.

"Wow. Wow. Wow. Hostile as always I see" Eren unnervingly chuckled as he backed up a bit, putting up his hands. "I just wanted to talk to you. It's been awhile since I last saw you, so I thought maybe we could catch up"

"At 5:18 in the morning? You want to us to catch up at 5:18 in the morning?" Annie was now squinting her eyes, trying to see how much bullshit this man was going to spit.

The green eyed brunette dropped his hands to his sides and pout. "Yes I do. I swear that's all I'm doing! I missed you when you went away y'know."

Annie cringed at the words 'I missed you' that came of the male. This was _definitely_ not a conversation she wanted to have, so she wasn't going too.

She got off the glass wall and pushed passed Eren. "Well I didn't. So fuck off."

Yeah she gets he was being nice or whatever, and she gets that he probably just wanted to reconnect with one of his childhood friends.

BUT, Annie wasn't his friend. If anything she just tolerated him because of how Mikasa treated him. She didn't give not 1 damn if he was being nice, he hurt Mikasa. And that was not something that she could let slide. Eren was lucky that she decided against sending him to his maker.

Reason being that 1, she was flat out exhausted, and 2 being that Historia was probably still up waiting for her to come back and if she doesn't, that tiny blonde will call the swat team. So she wanted to get home as soon pospossible.

"Wait!" Before Annie could really walk a distant between them Eren had put a hand on Annie's shoulder to prevent her from going.

In a matter of literal seconds Annie swiftly turned around on her heels and landed a beautiful uppercut under Eren's jaw. It sent him stumbling back. He had the most shock look that Annie had seen in a while, he stared at her in disbelief as he handled his chin.

"D-Did you just hit me? But why" He voice sound distant as if he was still lost at the fact that Annie had just uppercuted the shit out of his jaw.

"Don't fucking touch me you cunt, I don't know you like that."

"You do though. We was friends in elementary and middle school!"

"No. You and Mikasa was friends, I only tolerated your presence. But after what you did to her, well let's just say, just by standing in my line of sight makes me want to commit a felony." She gave the emerald eyed man a grim smirk that didn't meet the eyes.

"So this is about Mikasa?" Eren face scrunched up and narrowed his eyes. Annie noticed that he had tight his fist so she started to mentally prepare herself for fight.

_Say something about her, I dare you, I fucking dare you pussy. Please give me more of a reason to beat your ass. Say something Bitch and I won't hesitate to kick you in your throat-_

"Why do you even care about her so much? What's so good about her? What does she have that I don't?"

"What?" Annie was baffled by the brunette's words. It made her mind go blank for a second, losing her train a thought for a plan of attack.

" I just..I just don't understand what you find so interesting about Mikasa. I known Mikasa for a long time, and she was nothing but overbearing, controlling, unbelievable clingy, and jeez don't even get me starting on-"

Annie cut him off from talking by sending a hard jab straight to his stomach, causing him to spit up blood, he lowered himself and hugged his stomach, coughing. She then processed to grab the back of Eren's head and brought near the line of fire of her knee, and with a strength of thousands suns, she kneed his face.

She definitely felt something crack under her knee, the blonde let a crude smirk take form across her lips. She release her grip on Eren's head and watch him fall to the ground with a broken bloody nose, perhaps even a few broken ribs.

As much she tried to behave and control herself, she absolutely refuses listen to the bullshit he has to say about Mikasa, no one slanders her beloved.

"A-Annie-" He coughed into his fist and used his other hand to support him to stand up. "Just P-please listen to me" He coughed once more but harder this time. He reached his hand out to touch Annie's shoulders. "I lov-"

Before he could even finish his sentence, Mikasa was there to grab his arm in almost in a bone crushing matter.

Annie was surprised she didn't notice Mikasa appeared but then as she studied Mikasa's outfit, she could understand how. Mikasa was wearing a black hoodie, a black jogger, and a pair of black air forces. And it was still very dark out and wasn't like they under a street light, so it was understandable how Mikasa got the element of suprise on her side.

_But I thought she was still sleep. Please don't tell me Historia woke her up to come find me_

"I think that's enough Eren, **_don't you_**?" Mikasa voice held a grimace tone and if looks could kill, Eren would've been 6 feet under.

Eren bared his teeth and pulled his hand away from Mikasa grasp, the anger pulling up inside of him. "Mikasa? What the hell man. See this is exactly what I'm talking about Annie! She's that desperate for my attention, that come out of nowhere to ruin our conversation!"

Once Eren was done with his sentence Mikasa grabbed him by the collar and lifted him up in the air. "You can talk all the kinds of shit, you want about me. But I refuse to let her be with you, I don't care what you think of me anymore but you can't have her because....BECAUSE ANNIE IS MINE GODDAMNIT" She takes a huff air then head butted their heads together with all her might. Leaving him unconscious on floor

Annie was genuinely shocked at the scene that just happened infront of her. She felt heart drummed in her chest when she heard the word 'Mine'. So her feelings was mutual, yes it was confirmed last night but that's when Mikasa was drunk. She's sober now, and just knock out Eren, who she supposably had a crush on, for her.

Mikasa just gave Eren's unconscious body a dirty look before she took Annie's hand into her's and started to walk back home.

On their walk they're pacing slowed down into a simply stroll, hands still held together. They share a somewhat awkward yet comfortable silence as they strolled down the street.

All of a sudden Mikasa hissed and held her head with her free hand. Annie turned in a instant to look at her with concern and worry. _What If she injured her head when she headbutted Eren? What if she took some brain damage? What if-_

"I'm fine Annie, I just don't think it was the best decision to be head butting while having a hangover." Mikasa chuckled, she knew that worried look from anywhere and it never felt quite right in her heart to see Annie with that type expression.

Annie smacked Mikasa arm, making Mikasa playful jerk away but still made sure to keep their hands connected. "You fucking idiot! Why would you do that? Jesus Mikasa you got to be more careful. You're fucking lucky that I bought pain killers"

"You bought them for me?" Mikasa lowered herself to Annie height while pointing to herself as she flashes a cheeky grin.

A tiny smirk couldn't help but make it's way on Annie's lips. "Ha! You flatter yourself to much Ackerman, Historia paid me to get these"

"Of course she paid you. There's no way you would go out this early. You're never _that_ nice. " Mikasa sighed and went back into her original position before letting a broad smile take form. Annie rolled here eye and playfully pushes the raven head girl, who just giggled at her.

They walked in silence once more, Mikasa never letting go of Annie's hand and Annie loved ever second of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was lowkey waiting to write this chapter to happen for a minute now. And now here we are. Don't just love a protective couple that looks out for eachother? I hope y'all enjoyed it as much as I did.
> 
> Apologies for the minor errors and mistakes that might here and there. They will be edited later.
> 
> Comments are very much appreciated, they keep me motivated to keep writing.


	8. Shitting Bricks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Historia ask Mikasa for help unclogging her toilet because she was too embarrassed to let Ymir know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me and my friend was on the phone talking about ideas and I HAD to write this one down, I HAD TOO.

"Oh fuck" Historia softly whispered. She currently has quite the shitty situation on her hands. Literally. She had just finished taking a shit and try to flush it down. Now It did go down, _however_ , the problem was it wouldn't stay down.

There was about a few times in Historia whole life that she had taken a large shits but they would normally go down the toilet after few pumps of the plunger. But this one simply fucking refuses to stay the fuck down and go into the sewers.

The blonde bites on her thumb's fingernail anxiously, trying to come up with a solution to fix this dilemma. She tried about 26 times already to try to plunger her turd down but each time it just made it worst. In fact it gotten so bad to where the toilet is almost overflowing.

She was so scared at thought that she might've broken the toilet to the point where it almost made her want to cry. She didn't dare to attempt to plunge again, if she did that shitty water will start to splash everywhere. And if that dirt ass water touches even slightest cloth of her clothing or touches the small body hair of her skin, she will lose her mind and throw up.

So in order for her to solve her problem sensibly, she will need some assistance. Neutral Historia felt obligated to ask for Ymir 's help but at the sudden thought that Ymir would tease her for taking such a large poop that it broken the toilet or even worst, it would disgust Ymir so much that wouldn't like her anymore. So that option was off the table.

Historia thought about asking Sasha but then immediately thought against it because the brunette would most definitely tell Ymir and would make jokes about it. Not to mention she probably wouldn't have a fucking clue as to what she's doing and would probably break the toilet even more

Then there was Annie but she would've took a picture of toilet that was almost full to the brim with shit water and use it to bring it up in future situations to clown her in, or get her to do something she wouldn't initially want to do, or would've just said no.

The only option that Historia has, is to ask Mikasa for assistance. Thinking about it, it made sense to ask Mikasa because she wouldn't make fun of her nor would she tell Ymir. The noirette would've just did what was asked of her, and mostly knew what she was doing. Mikasa did live with Levi so she just had to know some type of unclogging method to fix this.

So she went the last and logical option and took out her phone to send Mikasa a text. Because if Historia physical asks Mikasa to come to the bathroom for help, it raises curiosity and suspicion. And she absolutely can't have that.

Mikasa was currently down stairs in the living room watching Ymir and Annie play Wii sports together. It was fucking hilarious to watch, especially when they play the tennis category.

"YMIR STOP HITTING THE BALL FUCKING OUT FUCKHEAD!"

"I'M TRYING DIPSHIT! I don't know why it's is so fucking hard for them to return my soft ass serves!"

Ymir swung the wii controller so the virtual ball can be returned to the other side of the side of the court but misses and grumbled miserably. "Jesus loves me so hard in the fucking butt right now. Jesus please, I'm shitting the bed at Wii sports tennis and all I ask for help for this one time, Thank you."

The ball once again was coming in her direction, she swings her virtual tennis racket yet misses once more. "AAAAAAAAAH!! I'M LITERALLY FUCKING MYSELF IN DOGGY STYLE RIGHT NOW, HOW DO I MISS THAT. THAT'S FUCKING BULLSHIT. GOD FUCKING DAMNIT YO."

Ymir's sudden out burst of anger causes Mikasa to be sent into a laughing fit, she was cracking up so hard it got to the point where Mikasa was holding her stomach and had tears rolling down her cheek.

A ding went off on her phone, indicating that she had gotten a notification. She reached for her phone to check if she gotten a message or not, and apparently she did.

 **His':** _Hey 'Kasa can you come upstairs to my room's bathroom. It's urgent_

To this Mikasa raise a eyebrow at. What could Historia possibly want with her in the bathroom? Nonetheless Mikasa texted her reply back.

 **'Kasa:** _Alright, I'll be up there in a second._

Mikasa got off from the couch and started heading to the stairs, it wasn't like Annie or Ymir is gonna notice she's gone, they're too invested in their digital game of tennis to even notice that she was even there in the first place.

She went upstairs and opens to the door to Historia's room and already off rip there was a foul smell, which now caused Mikasa to worry because Historia's room never smelt bad.

"Historia?"

"In here!" The voice called out from the bathroom that was on the other side of the room. Mikasa shuts the door behind her and padded over to the bathroom. Once she was inside of the bathroom, her eyes widen at the scene.

"Um...Did-...Did you do this? Because if it was Sasha just let me know so I could put her in her place-"

"No Mikasa." Historia stopped Mikasa's sentence with a shake of her head. "It was me."

"Holy shit" Mikasa muttered. "So I'm assuming you want me to fix this?"

"Mhm" Historia nodded her head, her face blushing red, she couldn't even look Mikasa in her eyes right now because of how embarrassed she was.

"Say no more. Just let me grab a few supplies and tools and I'll care of it." Mikasa walked out of Historia room and into her own room.

She came back into Historia's bathroom with a few things in hand. Which rose Historia's curiosity. "What is all that for?"

"Well, the bleach is for water itself so it can kill the germs. The gloves are for just incase, I have touch a piece of shit. Which is why I have a plastic bag, so I could throw out a turd if needed. I brought my plunger along because yours isn't doing the toilet justice. I also got my goggles and bandanas because I don't that shit infused water splashing in on my face. I refuse to go through that crap again. "

"I see" It's seem like it was the right decision to get Mikasa to help her. A sigh of relief escaped her lips, relaxing her shoulders as well. "So do you want me to stay or leave?"

"It doesn't really matter to me, it won't effect my work process. You can stay for the learning experience if nothing else" Mikasa stated calmly as she started putting on her 2 bandanas around her head and mouth then strapped on the goggles.

Historia just nodded and hopped on the bathroom counter, she was the one that clogged the toilet the least she could do is watch to see how to fix it for future reference.

Mikasa took off her shirt and socks which left her with a sports bra and basketball shorts, she handed her spare clothes over to Historia. Then she began to pour the bleach into the shit water, once finished with that she then began to use the plunger to unclog the toilet.

But that was proven to be a difficult task because Mikasa was using a special technique Levi taught her and it still wasn't working after a few pumps. "Well Damn Historia how big of a shit did you take-"

"DON'T SAY THINGS LIKE THAT" Historia barked out from embarrassment, she covered her face, that blushed bright red, with her hands.

Mikasa simply chuckled at Historia's reaction and went back to work, while in the midst of it all neither of them noticed that Ymir had came in the room to check out why Historia yelled.

"What's with all the fuss in here?" Ymir questioned with a raised brow while leaning against the bathroom door frame.

Mikasa turned around to face Ymir and pulled down her lower bandana so when she spoke she could be heard clearly. "Oh Historia took a fat shit-" Was all that Mikasa get out before Historia did a straight jab to Mikasa's face causing for her to stop talking and covered the lower half of her face with her hand, softly cursing.

" _I hate everyone_ " The blonde murmured to herself as she tucked her face away inside of the pink hoodie she was wearing.

As expect, Ymir started to let out a hard belly-laugh which practically made her tear up, once she sober up she made her way over to Historia and placed her hand on the tiny blonde's back, gently rubbing it. "I'm sorry Hissy. I know how sensitive you are when it comes to your...p-poops- hahahaha!" It couldn't be helped that the tall brunette sent her own self into another giggle fit, she really did try to not laugh again, but it was so _damn_ funny. It's wasn't funny because Historia clogged the toilet, it was funny because how shy Historia was acting from it. It was cute.

Historia lifted her head from her hoodie to shot a sharp glare towards Ymir and pouted. "Well it sure doesn't seem like your sorry"

"No no I am! I really am. Can you please forgive me?"

"What if I don't wanna forgive you? Hm? Ever thought about that Ymir?"

"Look I said I am sorry already. What can I do to make you forgive me? I'll do anything"

"Take me out on a date"

"Sure I'll take you out on a dat- Wait what?" Their conversation was going too fast for Ymir to notice the exact words to come Historia's mouth so it took her a second to truly process the context of what is happening. She looked into Historia's baby blues eyes to see if this just a joke, she wasn't, Historia's eyes burned with seriousness.

_Using the situation to get what she wants. What a smart little shit she became._

"I said take me out on a date. That is, if you want me to forgive you" Historia replied with all the confidence she could muster up, truth be told she was nervous about asking Ymir out, there was always that fear of rejection in the back of her mind even after what happen at Mikasa's birthday party. Because there is that possibility that it was just the alcohol in Ymir talking since she never brought the events of that night again which made Historia quite anxious.

Now Ymir knew regardless of what she says Historia is gonna forgive her but who is she to pass up the prefect opportunity to go out with her crush, not her freckled ass. "I said I'll do anything right? So that's exactly what I'm gonna do."

The two of them held their gaze and shared a warm smile, getting sent into their own little world for just the two of them. They did however, got snapped out of it when Mikasa gave a fake cough, reminding the pair that they wasn't in fact alone.

"Oh shit, I forgot you was here. You okay?" Historia hopped down from the bathroom counter and moved over to where Mikasa was standing.

Mikasa uncovered her lower half of her face to reveal that Historia had punch her so hard she had gotten a bloodly nose. She used the hand that had blood on it from covering her nose to give Historia a thumbs up and a broad smile. "I'm completely fine. I'm just surprised that you could hit me that hard, good job Historia your improving"

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry Mikasa!"

"Huh? Why are you saying sorry? That was a really clean jab, you should be proud of yourself!" 

"Well no matter the case, we need that shit patched up so Annie doesn't sees that." Ymir interjected, she knows from first hand experience just how mad Annie will get if she sees Mikasa with her shirt off and a blood nose.

"So I don't see what?" And just as luck would have it the blonde that was mention showed up to Historia's bathroom door, causing everyone in that bathroom to be frozen in place.

_We're so fucked_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys you literally don't understand how obligated I felt to write this idea down. Like you guys don't have the faintest of clues the kinda shit my friend and I come up with at 3 in the morning.
> 
> Comments are greatly appreciated.


End file.
